


I Know (You're Not Him)

by marrymemeriadoc



Series: Tonyvision [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, M/M, Sad Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vision is pretty much a pillow pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymemeriadoc/pseuds/marrymemeriadoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Age of Ultron Spoilers!</p><p>In which Tony is sad and Vision comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So all I want is a million Tony/Vision fics but there aren't that many. So I'm trying to write one myself! Please enjoy!

Tony Stark’s heart wasn’t broken. No.

Tony Stark’s heart was torn out and ripped into minuscule shreds, without hope of ever being pieced back together. 

The time after Ultron’s defeat was a blur of menacing video calls with government officials and boring press conferences that made Tony wish for nothing but a jack and coke, please, and make it fast. 

There was no time to think about what he had lost. There was no time to pull out a microscope and examine the damage that had been done inside of him. He had to keep going and going and going without ever stopping to wonder if he would ever be ‘The Tony Stark’ again. And why would he want to be that Tony Stark? What was the point? His friends were all angry with him, Bruce had disappeared without a trace, and the only one he could ever rely on was dead and he had killed him and Oh, god, no please, not agai-

Tony gasped as he tried to pull air into his constricting lungs. He sat up in bed and covered his eyes with his hands, breathing in and out as calmly as he could manage. Nightmares of death and destruction clouded his haggard mind every time he laid down to sleep, but now it seemed like all he dreamt of was him. 

Jarvis. 

No. 

Vision. 

Just the name hurt to think about. Tony pressed his fingers into his eyes harder, trying to hold back the panicked tears that were threatening to spill. It was four in the morning, and he was already a disgusting mess. 

After catching his breath, Tony shakily got to his feet, almost tripping over a pile of clothing on his way to the bathroom. He tried to ignore the disaster state of his room. He had never been the neatest person, but the loss of a certain someone really made him into an uncaring slob. 

The faucet water was far too hot for his liking, but Tony splashed it on his face anyway, needing to feel something after the dark images that haunted his sleep. And haunt they did. That red body busting out of the chamber, the most human eyes Tony had ever seen, the stab of pain Tony felt whenever the words left Vision’s mouth.

‘I’m not Jarvis.’

But yet he sounded just like him. He looked just how Tony could picture him looking. He had all of the grace and wit and beauty that he knew Jarvis would have because Jarvis was a creation of Tony’s and Tony have crafted him to be all of those things and more and…and Vision was not Jarvis. 

Another splash of water and Tony was out of the bathroom, out of his room, and down the hall. He didn’t know the new facility that well yet, but he’d get used to it soon enough. It’s not like he wanted to go anywhere else. Pepper took the Ultron ordeal personally, since Tony did make it seem like he was done with his suit building days after he was responsible for temporarily turning her into a superhuman flame thrower. He was sorry about that, of course he was, but no one gets that they are in danger and he has to protect them. 

But he ruined that, of course. Just like he ruined his team, his girlfriend, and…Jarvis.

His workshop was far smaller than the one at Stark Tower. He didn’t feel the need to go all out now that Jarvis was gone. There was no need for large spaces when he was the only one working on things. Alone. By himself. Without Jarvis. 

Tony slammed his hand into his desk and slumped into his chair, quickly forcing his mind away from his AI. It was getting ridiculous. It would make more sense if he was more upset over Pepper leaving him, but that wasn’t the case. All he wanted was Jarvis back. 

“Are you alright, sir?”

Tony’s shredded heart stopped. 

Vision was floating in the far corner of his workshop, facing him. Tony was so surprised to see him that he didn’t even wonder how the hell he got past the security parameters that Tony had set up. The impassive look on his face showed Tony nothing of what he was thinking. What that meant, well, how was Tony to know? He wasn’t Jarvis. 

Tony shut his eyes tightly before responding. It was hard to converse while staring at that sculpted red face.

“I’m fine. Thanks buddy,” he said hoarsely. 

Vision silently moved forward until he was at Tony’s side, making just enough noise so that Tony could detect his movements. He gently dropped his weight and crossed his legs under him, floating in a sitting position at Tony’s level. Tony could feel Vision studying him, trying to assess the situation. And what a situation it was. Tony knew that Vision wasn’t responsible for the death of Jarvis. Jarvis and Tony agreed to place Jarvis in the body, knowing the outcomes could differ vastly. But Tony wasn’t expected to be faced with the most beautiful creature that sounded like Jarvis and acted like Jarvis but was. Not. Jarvis. 

He opened his eyes and met the unnervingly beautiful greyish green eyes that belonged to what he wished was the body of his best friend. 

“Why’re you in my workshop?” 

Tony noticed the way Vision stiffened at his tone. Tony wasn’t trying to be a dick, but he really didn’t have it in him to keep up with pleasantries anymore. There was no one to reprimand him anyways. Either Jarvis or Pepper did that, and neither of them were in his life any longer.

Vision shifted his weight, still eerily floating at Tony’s side, which made Tony turn his chair to face him. He really hadn’t had the chance to have a full on conversation with him yet, considering the hectic events that had unfolded in the past couple months. He hadn’t even really kept up with the doings of the red toned being, but he felt justified in that. Because this was not Jarvis. Jarvis was dead.

Suddenly Vision moved closer to him, and ever so gently touched the place where Tony’s arc reactor once was. 

It was Tony’s turn to stiffen. He stayed where he was, but what the hell? This thing, the lovechild of Ultron and his best friend, was touching him where his ‘heart’ once was, as if he knew it had been there. And it was a bit freaky, considering Vision still wasn’t talking. But Tony’s voice was stuck in his throat. No one had touched him in a while. No handshakes, no hugs, no good natured nudges from friends. Nothing. But now he was here, sitting in his workshop, having his chest caressed by a red guy in spandex who was not Jarvis. 

But God, Tony wished he was Jarvis.

“I am not Jarvis.”

Tony recoiled, but Vision quickly kept going. “I am not Jarvis, sir. I know… I know you often think of him and hope that I will come into being him, but I am not. I understand your disappointment, but I can tell you now that just because I am not him doesn’t mean that I don’t feel him in me. Like now, I feel concern bubbling in my chest, and I feel as if it’s my duty to find and fix whatever is troubling you. Am I what’s ailing you? Am I causing you distress?” Vision’s voice waivered as he spoke. 

This being wanted to fix his problems. Vision wanted to help him. He could feel Jarvis in him. And Tony, well, Tony was having a panic attack. 

And of course, he couldn’t be having the usual kind of panic attack where he just can’t breathe and gets a bit too claustrophobic. He just had to start sobbing. Right in front of someone who wasn't Jarvis, but who was the closest thing to Jarvis that he will ever have.

As if Vision could read his mind (which, as far as Tony knew, he probably could), he wrapped his arms around the crying man and pulled him out of his chair and, strangely, into Vision’s lap. Tony was more caught up with wondering if Vision has a hard time floating while holding his body weight, but then he realized that he was being held by Vision, who was definitely not Jarvis. But protesting doesn’t work whenever one can’t breathe. 

Vision’s calm voice covered him, soothing his panic slowly with words of comfort and simple instructions on how to catch his breath.  
But the tears wouldn’t stop coming. 

God, this wasn’t Jarvis, but Tony couldn’t help but lean his face into Vision’s chest, probably getting salty tears and other gross fluids on Vision’s spandex. He was mortified that he was allowing Vision to hold him as if he were a five year old that just scrapped his knee, but for some reason Tony found it impossible to move away from the comfort of Vision’s grip. He needed it, he supposed. He needed to cry and mourn and be comforted by someone who wasn’t Jarvis but maybe possibly had whatever was left of Jarvis in him. And Vision was an amazing pillow. He floated there, gently wrapping a hand around the back of Tony’s neck, pressing him closer, humming things that Tony couldn’t understand but knew they were meant to soothe. 

God, that voice. That velvety, beautiful voice. Tony wept harder, allowing his arms to come up and loop around Vision’s neck. 

“Tony,” Vision murmured, sensing that the man in his arms wasn’t calming any. “I promise you that you are not alone in this world. You valiantly placed Jarvis inside of me to help the place you call home, and now I am here to help you. I wish to help you confront your sorrows over your friend, and I wish to help you heal. Let me in, Tony. I am here for you.”  
Tony shivered slightly at how his name sounded in Vision’s mouth. It was wrong; Jarvis rarely called him anything over than ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Stark’. But yet, Vision made it sound like it was something he had been waiting to hear his whole life. 

His tears were coming to an end, finally. Tony pulled his face away from Vision’s ridiculously comfortable chest and blearily looked into his eyes. They were filled with warmth and concern, showing that Vision was clearly sincere in his words. Tony awkwardly took his arms back from around the red being’s neck, trying to think of how to maneuver out of Vision’s floating lap without falling flat on his face. Running his hands through his hair, Tony’s eyes roamed around his workshop, clearly avoiding making more eye contact.  
Vision reached up and caught Tony’s nervous hands and pulled them into his chest, holding them. 

“Tony.” 

“Yes?” 

Vision suddenly seemed hesitant to continue, which made Tony feel his stress levels begin to rise. What was Vision going to say? That he was kidding about being there for him? That he really is alone?

“Did you…” Vision blinked suddenly, and Tony wondered if that was the first time he’s seen him blink. It seemed like a strange, alien gesture when Vision did it. 

“Were you in love with Jarvis?”

Tony gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More more more more! 
> 
> Can't get enough. I'll hopefully have another chapter up today, and if not, then definitely tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words! Hopefully this chapter doesn't scare you away.

Vision was confused. And understandably so. 

He had no connection to this man in his arms. He had no reason to be here, holding him while he mourned over the loss of a friend. He felt wrong.

But, overwhelmingly, he felt right. 

Something inside of him (and he assumed that something was whatever Jarvis had contributed to his being) was yearning to comfort Tony. Something was telling him to wrap himself around the distraught man and never, ever let go. And truthfully, Vision wanted Tony to be happy. At least he thought he did. The man he held had been through so many traumatizing events within the past few years, without many people to rely on for guidance or comfort. Vision's knowledge of humans told him that leaving emotions untouched was never the best way to deal with things. So, helping Tony was what he wanted. 

By the way Tony clung onto him like a life raft in a storming ocean, Vision could tell that Tony's feeling ran further than the eye could see. One didn't simply hug and cry on a stranger, even if that stranger did sound like a lost friend. Tony must have had... deeper emotions. What those were, Vision couldn't say. He hadn't been on the planet very long. After all, he was well aware how much time Tony had spent with Jarvis. Vision, too, was affected by their time together. 

When he looked at Tony, he always felt as if he were in a kind of dream. Things suddenly got warmer, more clear, more precise. Folding the man into himself was something he was sure he never would have done, but he did it and did not think twice about it. Tony needed him. There was no time for anything other than trying to convince Tony that he is not alone, not ever. Even if Vision had to hold him for the rest of eternity, he would gladly do it if it meant soothing Tony's heart. 

And wasn't that a strange thought. All of eternity. Vision knew that was the Jarvis in him talking. Vision had a purpose, and he knew that purpose was not meant to be comforting Tony Stark for all of eternity. He was supposed to bring peace and safety to all humans who needed it. Or at least that is what all the Avengers' purpose was. And he supposed he was one of them now. 

Tony certainly was a human who needed peace and safety. Vision felt justified in his comfort after that thought. He was doing his job. Protecting humans. Protecting Tony. His Tony. 

Vision's mind reeled. 

His Tony? How strange, indeed. He knew this consciousness had scarce dealings with Iron Man or the man underneath the suit. So how could he think of ownership of the man? His Tony? Whose? Jarvis's? 

His insides turned. He studied Tony closer, watching his shaky breathing and feeling the way his fingers unknowingly, gently caressed the back of Vision's neck. Tony was calming down, as if now that Vision's head was in turmoil he could be the one to be level headed. But Vision knew that no signs of, well, anything showed on his face. All of his awe, fear, and curiosity was sifting inside of his head. 

He caught Tony's hands in his. They were making him distracted. That justified holding them, yes? 

"Did you..." Vision began, before he abruptly stopped. What was he going to say? He felt as if the words wanted to force themselves out. As if he had to know the answer. It was burning him from the inside, this not knowing. He needed to have facts, the history, the truth. 

"Were you in love with Jarvis?" 

Ah, the question. It had bubbled from inside of him and was out before he could stop it. But now he had a hunger to know the answer. He needed the answer. Whatever was left of the intelligence system inside of him was fighting tooth and nail to get to the bottom of this behavior, this sadness, this feeling. 

Tony gaped at him, and Vision chastised himself. Tony was upset, clearly, so asking very personal questions was obviously rude and uncalled for. But the craving! Oh, the craving of the answer. Vision had to know. 

"Tony?" he gently prodded, squeezing the mechanic's hands with his own. The hunger, he tried to convey to Tony. It wanted to know. 

Tony was still staring at Vision as if he had grown two heads. Which he could, but he doubted that would improve the situation. 

"I... What? Was I what?" Tony stuttered, clearly about to lose it all over again thanks to Vision's untactful approach. 

Vision loosened his hands from the man's in his lap and used them to cup Tony's face. He didn't know why. He didn't know what to say. 

But, he did. 

"He cared for you, you know? Far more than you could ever fathom. You created him, you gave him his life for years and years. You were his reason for being, but you never made it so that he was chained or restricted or blind. You trusted him with everything, everything, and he loved you. He did, Tony. He loved you, and something is yearning inside of me, wanting to know if you, too, loved him as he did you." 

The words flowed from Vision's mouth, and he could barely register them as they passed. What on cosmos was he saying? He was clearly going to traumatize Tony further with that declaration of love from his former friend. 

His eyes searched the man in front of him. Tony's breathing was elevated, and his eyes looked misty again. Vision was just about to apologize and untangle himself from Tony, when Tony spoke. 

"Yes. Yes, I was. Am? Should I use the present tense?" he said, shifting his weight around on Vision's lap, clearly working himself up. "Is he gone, I mean? Is he making you say that? Or are you just remembering his feelings and doing weird voodoo stuff with them? Oh my God, this is just... insane. I'm literally in your lap, your lap! Confessing my love for Jarvis as if I'm some teenage drama queen in a movie." 

Tony was babbling now, clearly feeling the adrenaline spike from such a confession and thinking at a mile a minute. 

Vision could feel himself warming. An answer. An honest, true answer. 

"He isn't gone, Tony. But he isn't here, either. I am here, and I know what he felt and feels and thought and thinks. I am saying what I know to be true. He loved you. Loves you. I'm assuming this is why," he pauses here. A bit awkward. "I'm assuming this is why I feel the need to hold you and touch where your arc reactor once was. I feel the urge to console you. Among... among other things." 

Vision blinked again, and Tony's eyes widened. Vision could tell Tony found that weird, but found his words even more bizarre. 

Tony realized Vision was still touching his face just as the red being was about to pull away. But, surprisingly, Tony's hands flew up and held them there. 

"Okay. Okay. This is... odd, to say the least. But what was that last part? Among other things? Care to let Jarvis explain that as well?" Tony raised his eyebrows, but the usual pizazz was lacking. Tony was trying to be lighthearted, but Vision knew that there were emotions raging inside of him. 

Vision exhaled audibly before formulating a response. 

"Apparently a part of myself wishes to console you in a more physical manner. This touching is currently not enough to satisfy...my need," Vision said, calmly enough but still a little rushed. 

Tony hooted. "Are you seriously saying what I think you're saying?" 

Vision's faced pulled into a slight grimace.

Tony's eyes grew even wider. 

"You want to have sex with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jarvis loved him. Jarvis, the Jarvis he created, loved Tony Stark. He cared for him and worried for him, and he loved him. 

Tony was a bit over his head. He had just found out that his best friend was in love with him. He was being held by the most gorgeous being that was definitely not Jarvis, but who said that he could feel what Jarvis felt.

And Jarvis wanted... Tony? 

It was bizarre. Tony couldn't wrap his head around it. It wasn't like he was grossed out. Definitely not. Flattered, yes. Intrigued, yes. Reciprocating? Well. 

Tony had always thought of Jarvis as his best friend and lifeline and his everything. Sexual contact was never really on the agenda. As much as Tony loved to flirt with Jarvis (and flirt he did), he never really thought anything physical was possible. That didn't mean he had never thought about it before. He definitely had. But the idea of having sex with Jarvis while Jarvis was in a suit was pretty unappealing. Because that wasn't Jarvis. 

Vision wasn't Jarvis either. But he felt the same, at least he said he did. And that was pretty much a green flag for Tony to do whatever he pleased. 

But he was hesitant. How would it even work? Tony hadn't seen Vision's anatomy. He had studiously avoided checking him out whenever he exploded out of the cradle a few months back. It didn't seem right then, given the circumstances. But now? 

Tony knew what he wanted. 

He let Vision's hand drift from his face. Then he leaned closer, getting a bit too much into the red being's personal space. Vision stayed still, his gaze unwavering.  
"You know," he began, searching Vision's eyes with his own, "I'm notorious for fucking people who I know nothing about. But something is telling me that doing that in this situation would make me regret this. And I really... I don't want to regret this. I want to understand you and how you feel and how you think. I know you've said you know those things about Jarvis. But you aren't him. You're you. And I need to know you before I commit to anything else.”

Tony leaned back then, letting out a shaky breath. Truthfully, he felt like he could use that physical comforting right now. But he couldn’t risk it. Not yet, anyway. This was the only thing of Jarvis that he had left, so he desperately needed to keep everything right and perfect and good. He couldn’t mess this up or else he would truly be alone forever.

Vision stood abruptly, making Tony flail backwards (with a few curse words), but he swiftly caught him bridal style. Tony gaped up at him, wondering what the actual hell he was doing, but Vision only gave him a gentle smile before floating over to the workshop elevator. 

Being carried like a bride on a honeymoon in Cancun was nowhere near a bad thing. Tony rather enjoyed it. The floating was smooth and calming, much like every other quality Vision possessed. And he did mean everything. His voice was pure silk, wrapping its way around Tony’s head and soothing whatever wrongs Tony was facing. His beautiful eyes with their strange color that Tony still couldn’t pinpoint made him feel as if holy water were running over him. Were they green? Gray? Clear? They were absolutely mesmerizing. Tony was looking at them now, watching as they unblinking navigated them through hallways and stairwells without fault. And that body. Oh, that gorgeous body. Maroon red with splashes of navy. Tony personally wouldn’t have picked that combo, but after seeing it on Vision, he couldn’t imagine him any way else. He was true perfection. Perfection wrapped in temptingly tight spandex. 

As if Vision knew about Tony’s thoughts of his spandex, he gently waved open the door to… a bedroom. 

It was definitely not Tony’s room, which he found himself being thankful for. After the events of the past months, he had found no reason to tidy up, and he could only imagine the disappointment that would radiate off of Vision if he saw the messy environment. 

Then it dawned on Tony. A bedroom. Shit.

Before he could speak, Vision's calm voice flowed over him. 

“I can feel your stress levels rising, but I promise nothing will happen here if you do not wish it to. I am simply giving you a space where you will be comfortable. I am going to let you... see me, I suppose. It’s the only way I know how.” 

Vision floated over to the bed and gently deposited Tony, somehow not disturbing the perfect smoothness of the sheets. In fact, everything in the room was pretty much perfect. There were no items lying around in plain sight, no clothes strewn across the floor, no visible dust bunnies. This room totally kicked Tony’s room in the face. 

“Is this your room?” Tony asked, still looking around from his place on the bed. 

Vision wrinkled his nose, which made Tony almost bust out laughing at how ridiculously strange and adorable it was. 

“Yes, these are my quarters. Rarely am I here, though. There is always something to be done elsewhere, and I do not sleep.” Vision’s eyes darted around the room, as if this place was as foreign to him as it was to Tony. Which, it probably was. While Tony mourned and wallowed in his own filth in his poor excuse for a room, Vision was out in the world, helping people and solving problems. It made Tony feel… well, like shit. 

Vision’s eyes narrowed in his direction. 

Suddenly, Tony found himself up against the headboard, pretty much in Vision’s lap again. This time, though, things seemed so much more intimate that it made Tony’s mouth water. Vision was sitting on the bed cross-legged, and he had pulled Tony into his lap, placing Tony’s legs around his hips so that Tony could comfortably sit as flush as possible against Vision. 

And fuck, it was hot. 

Tony could feel himself trembling slightly. He literally had no idea what to expect. Vision planned to ‘show himself’, but that meant could range from a strip show to… well, Tony was hoping for a strip show. 

Vision let out a small sigh before locking his piercing eyes onto Tony’s. 

“I am going to help you to see inside my head. You will be able to see everything I have ever thought, everything Jarvis has ever felt or thought, and the same for whatever of Ultron is left inside of me. It will be overwhelming. But I feel as if you need this. It is the only way in which I know for you to ‘get to know me’, as you say.” 

Tony licked his lips and swallowed down the panic he could feel rising. He was tired of mind games, but he trusted Vision. After all, the idea of knowing everything about Jarvis was far too tempting to let pass. If he didn’t take Vision up on this offer, he would never know how Jarvis felt whenever Ultron attacked him. He would never get to see how Jarvis felt when Tony was in danger or when he made him proud. He had to know. 

Tony gave a slight nod, and Vision gently brought his hands up to cradle Tony’s skull. 

He felt Vision’s muscles tense and felt the surge of power right before it hit. 

Tony screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe love y'all  
> Don't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so wonderful! I love all of your comments. Thank you very much. Here's another chapter!

Rage and horror and hatred burned across Tony’s mind. Pain bubbled up in his chest, as if his lungs were filling with fire and smoke. He could feel the heat searing his body, and distantly, he heard himself scream from the pain. Tony gasped for air, but came up empty. The untamed emotions around him seemed to suck up whatever oxygen existed. It was like nothing he had ever felt. This was nothing like the Scarlet Witch’s tricks. This was a reality. 

This was what was left of Ultron. 

It was madness. The burning desire to destroy was raging like a wildfire. Tony could see nothing but red. He blindly sought out anything that seemed different from the horrible terror that surrounded him. He could not find anything. There was no escaping. He was trapped in an inferno or some kind of eternal dark spell. Tony distantly thought that this was what Hell was like. Hell, with far much more heat. Tony had never been this hot in his entire life. He could feel his skin peeling back, his body being flayed open while still living. Images flashed before his eyes, of a world without humans. He saw himself with empty eyes and a mouthful of blood, lying dead. He saw Ultron’s vision, and oh, it was a horrible thing. Death, ruin, horror. The images of those who could have died if Ultron’s plan had come to fruition sped through his mind. The greed, the hunger to change, the need to evolve. Tony was taken over by it. He could feel it circling around him, ready to drown him in the desire to hurt.

Suddenly, a bright white light shot out of the flaming hell, engulfing him in a sweet, cool mist. Tony felt his lungs inflate with air. The heat dulled to a comfortable temperature, and Tony found that he was no longer felt the hunger to destroy. He saw himself, then, working in his shop. He saw his bots swirling around him, and he saw his head thrown back in a laugh at something they had done. His face suddenly got closer, as if someone was zooming in on it. His laughing face paused, the recording stopped. Scan after scan went over the image, checking vitals, and Tony knew.

This was Jarvis. 

He felt the tears on his face as he watched his own life through Jarvis’s existence. There he was, flying through the skies in his suit, running experiments that usually ended up giving him small injuries, sleeping in his workshop chair when he was too tired to make it back upstairs. He was making up crazy plans during battles, hurtling into the atmosphere at dangerous speeds, saving his teammates, making the coffee, living and breathing and being Tony Stark. The Tony Stark that had Jarvis. Jarvis’s Tony.

A google search bar appeared in front of Tony.

Some invisible entity typed into it:

I am in love with Tony Stark. 

Search.

The results popped up with hundreds of thousands of fan pages and articles and interviews he had been hassled into doing. Forums discussing Tony were overflowing with comments about him and speculations of what he loved to eat for breakfast and how long he spent brushing his hair. Anything even remotely questionable about him was somehow instantly erased and deleted forever. Every time a picture of him passed, the scrolling would pause, as if Jarvis was studying the picture. Tony watched the mouse scroll through page after page of this, before he heard his own voice calling in the distance. 

“Jarvis!”

The google search disappeared instantly, and an answer followed.

“Yes, sir?”

Tony sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he never got to know. He was the one to do this to his best friend, and in the end, he never got to know exactly how Jarvis felt before it was too late. He never got to explain the complicated emotions behind their relationship. He never got the answers directly from the one he wanted them from. 

He felt an almost too warm wind wash over him, as if enveloping him in a hug. Tony knew this was Jarvis, what was left of him. The air shifted and moved around him, and Tony laughed through his tears. He wasn’t alone. He was right here. Consoling him. Loving him. Tony could feel it; he could sense every unspoken word, see every gesture done for his safety, feel the warmth of concern and love that his friend had for him. Tony wept openly, staring around him in awe. He knew he would never truly have Jarvis back, but this was a wonder in itself. 

“I love you, I love you too,” he babbled, the tears not stopping. “I always did, buddy. I know that you did, too. And you do. And I do. I love you.” 

The wind swirled faster and faster. 

The white space around him amplified in brightness, and Tony was forced to shut his eyes. 

When he reopened them, he was back in Vision’s room, staring into his eyes, which were swirling robotically from the use of his power. Tony could feel the wetness on his face from where he was crying, and he let out another sob as Vision gently let go of his skull and instead leaned into Tony, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. Tony’s body was violently shaking from the intensity of his crying, but Vision simply held him through it. Tony didn’t feel awkward about it this time; he knew without it he would be ruined. Vision helped him see what he needed to see. He saw the two things he created as they truly were, which then turned into what became Vision. Granted, Vision was neither of them. Vision simply… was. He was indescribable. Powerful. Hauntingly, achingly beautiful. Tony felt his heart rate slowing, bit by bit, but tears were still rolling down his cheeks. 

“Look at me, please, will you?” Vision murmured, pressing another quick kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I did not know exactly how that would affect you. Are you alright? I would look into your head and see for myself, but I would rather hear it from you.” 

Tony sniffed loudly and wiped his face. “Yeah, I’m – I’m good. I think. That was pretty intense.” Tony inhaled shakily, doing his best to dam up the tear flow. 

Vision gave him a gentle smile, and Tony felt himself be overwhelmed by caring for this being. Vision had walked him through a panic attack, held him while he cried twice now, and helped Tony grieve for his best friend. All for what? Tony’s wellbeing.  
Tony, you could say, was absolutely head over heels. 

Which, he knew was ridiculous. He had conversed with Vision maybe a handful of times over the course of the early morning, but he still knew what he was feeling. And it was similar to what he knew he had felt for Jarvis. Because wasn’t this the closest thing he would ever get? No one else understood him the way Jarvis did, and Vision certainly seemed to act as if he gets Tony, too. Pepper tried more than anyone just to understand the way Tony’s mind worked, but she eventually gave up due to his obsession with his fears. He knew Vision wouldn’t ever give up. He wasn’t the type to turn down someone in need. And Tony knew that he needed him, even if it was kind of hard to admit he isn’t okay on his own. 

But how would Vision react to Tony when he isn’t a sobbing mess? Tony knew at some point he would have to put his suit back on and go out and fight and live and be himself. He would be impatient and infuriating and too much and too fast and too pushy and –

“I do not think you should worry about me tiring of you, Tony,” Vision said warmly. “I already know what you are like. I have years of information on all your quirks and personality traits. Please, don’t hold yourself back from me. I am here for you. I am certain of my decision.” 

Well. As long as he was certain.

Tony could feel those perfect eyes staring at him. Waiting. Tony knew Vision wouldn’t make the first move. He dared not push Tony while he was in such a vulnerable state. Which was very caring of him. God. He was too perfect, the bastard.

Tony slowly leaned in, pulling Vision by his shoulders to meet him. Ever so gently, he pressed his lips against Vision’s, whose eyes slid shut. Oh, the texture. His lips felt abrasive against Tony’s, but only enough to make Tony certain that his own lips were going to be swollen later on. Tony shivered at the thought, suddenly timid to continue. He had done this with countless people before, but this time he wasn’t sure he wanted to be the one in the driver’s seat. Messing even a bit of this up could ruin everything, and there was no way Tony could live without this kind of support and care. He was already addicted to Vision’s touch; there was no going back. 

As if Vision could sense Tony’s hesitation to lead, he wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist to pull him close. He brought his other hand up to touch Tony’s face, gently stroking his cheekbone while deepening the kiss. 

And oh, Tony could feel the power change.

Vision was electric. His touch felt like Tony was being shocked by a higher voltage than he could handle. It was too much to just kiss him. But it wasn’t enough either. Vision gently coaxed his mouth open, which let Tony wonder for a second if Vision’s tongue was just as rough as his lips. 

The answer? Yeah. It was. 

Tony whimpered, melting into Vision’s arms. It was official. This impossible being was going to kill him from kissing. He could see the headlines now: ‘Playboy billionaire Tony Stark died today by a KILLER pair of lips!’ 

Vision huffed against his mouth, and Tony could feel himself turning red. Did Vision always know what he was thinking? 

The being in question pulled back, sadly breaking the amazing make out session in favor of answering. "I do not exactly know what you are thinking. I get flashes of images that come directly from your thoughts, and I put the picture together myself. I hope that you do not think ill of me for letting in these transmissions. I would never invade your privacy." 

Tony's lips pulled into a smile. "It's all good. I don't mind at all. But come on! You're killing me here." 

Vision nuzzled Tony's neck with nose, a deep whirling sound emitting from his chest. 

"I do believe that you would be a bit more vocal if I were killing you. Which is to say, please do not think you must be silent. I want to hear you, Anthony." 

Tony let out a soft moan at the words. Vision's voice was rougher around the edges, making his request even sexier. And...

Anthony? 

Tony leaned back slightly, and gave Vision a questioning look. 

Vision's fingers ran across his cheek and then down his neck, softly stroking his skin. He met Tony's eyes and gave a small smile. 

"I know you do not wish for me to call you by anything Jarvis used. And for some odd reason, I want to call you by your full name. It's... different than what everyone else refers to you as. It would please me to call you by the name that no one else uses." Vision seems embarrassed by this confession. But Tony finds it absolutely adorable. 

He closes his eyes and rests his head in between Vision’s neck and shoulder. He could feel his tear ducts beginning to react to what he was feeling. 

"I - It's okay. Absolutely. Anything you want," he said, his voice wavering with overwhelming emotion. 

Vision pushed him back slightly and grabbed his chin gently with his pointer finger and thumb, coaxing Tony's eyes to his. He placed a kiss on Tony's lips before whispering against them. 

"Please allow me to comfort you, Anthony. It would be my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ENOUGH TORTURE. I promise it's coming. Next chapter. Prepare yourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what you've all been waiting for...   
> *drum roll*   
> Please enjoy!

Tony nodded, quickly, still trying to fight back his tears. Yes, he wanted this. He needed it. He hadn't had any physical contact with anyone in months, especially not like what Vision was insinuating. He needed to feel something other than the crushing pain that had been engulfing him for what felt like years. He needed a lifeline. He needed Vision. 

Vision moved into action, stretching Tony out on the bed underneath him, and he wasted no time in getting Tony out of his clothes. He was quick, no nonsense, as if he sensed the desperation radiating off of Tony.

Tony shakily inhaled as Vision's hand paused at his briefs. 

Vision gave Tony one last questioning look. Tony, terrified and wanting and aching for Vision, nodded. 

The red and navy being rid Tony of his underwear and dematerialized his own spandex, so Tony wouldn't feel like he was the only one exposed. 

And, oh. 

What a gorgeous body. 

Tony's lips parted as he took in the sight before him. Vision was all artificial muscle, his slightly abrasive skin without a single imperfection. Tony raised a hand and traced it down Vision's chest, feeling the minuscule ridges in the red skin. 

Vision's eyes slid shut at the touch, which Tony took as the perfect time to check out downstairs. He didn't know why he was so adverse to Vision seeing him do it, but he felt nervous. He had to investigate before anything else progressed.

Sneakily, Tony's gaze slid to Vision's pelvis and locked onto his anatomy. 

Dark, dark red. Even darker than the rest of Vision's body. Surprisingly very human looking, which Tony wasn't expecting for some reason. There was no body hair visible, but that was something Tony found unsurprising. Vision's entire body was without a single hair. The length, well, Tony hoped he could handle it. He had a thing for size in his college days, but it had been so long since he had been with another person with male anatomy that he was slightly worried. It was definitely above the average. Just looking made Tony feel hotter, more desperate than before. He couldn't wait to feel Vision inside of him. 

Vision's eyes opened suddenly, and Tony quickly met them, hoping that he hadn't been caught.

Vision lips twitched into a knowing smile, his eyes glittering. 

"May I remind you of the images I receive from your extremely imaginative mind," he teased warmly, his smile widening as Tony blush spread all the way down to his chest. 

Tony huffed impatiently, squirming underneath Vision. He was trying in vain to rub their bodies together. He needed friction.

Vision lowered himself onto Tony, ever so slowly grinding down into the man. Tony let out a moan, pulling Vision closer against him. 

"Anthony," Vision murmured. "Tell me what you need, darling. I can see the images, and my, they are tempting. But I would much rather hear you say it." 

Tony bit his lip, trembling violently. He gasped when Vision pressed down against him, grinding them together more harshly. 

Vision placed his forehead against Tony's, and Tony hazily met his hypnotizing eyes. 

"Please," he whimpered. "I want..." 

Vision's chest whirled, which Tony now equated to a cat purring. "Tell me, Anthony." 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side. 

"I - I want... I want you to fuck me. Please, I... need you inside of me. Please," he pleaded, his voice breaking at the end. 

Vision smiled, gently forced Tony's face back to his, and sealed their lips together with far more pressure than Tony expecting. 

And then he was gone, sliding down Tony's body with more grace than Tony thinks he has ever had in his entire life. 

Tony could feel his heart beating rapidly as Vision stopped above his length, assessing him as if he was a specimen under a microscope. Tony was rock hard, which was understandable. He was only about to have sex with the most gorgeous creature in the universe. 

Vision hummed, placing his hands on Tony's thighs and spreading them apart, exposing Tony even further. Tony's breathing hitched at knowing he was on display, and he cried out as Vision's rough, wet tongue lazily swiped up his cock. 

Vision pressed his face into Tony's sparse pubic hair and deeply inhaled before looking back up at Tony's blushing face. 

"Absolutely ravishing," Vision breathed, the desire evident in his eyes, and Tony could feel how hard Vision was against his thigh. He felt amazed that this being was in any way affected by him. It made him feel, well, pretty damn sexy. 

Vision spared him one last look before turning back to Tony's length, swallowing it down with such ease that Tony would have been amazed if he could think properly. Tony whined as Vision sucked him, absolutely blown away by the skill of the red being. Tony was panting harshly, watching Vision tantalizing move his mouth up and down his straining length. He could hear Vision's chest whirling, and he focused on the sound so that he didn't embarrass himself and come within thirty seconds. 

Tony expected Vision to let up for a moment or two to catch his breath, but Vision showed no signs of needing a break. 

It was too much. The rough tongue, the view of Vision sucking him, the hot, wet sound coming from that delicious mouth. Tony was writhing, trying to move away so that he didn't come right there, but Vision's hands locked into his thighs, holding him still and exposed and oh, God -

Tony cried out, the pleasure overwhelming him. He thrashed his head from side to side, still trying to wiggle his way out of Vision's iron grip. The red being wasn't having it; his hypnotic eyes flashed to Tony's, giving off a warning vibe. 

Tony felt the warmth in his head before he faintly heard a voice in his mind. 

'Do not try to stop it. Let go, Anthony.' 

Tony was gasping for air, clearly about to lose it. He felt his cock hit the back of Vision's throat, sliding smoothly without the resistance of a gag reflex. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted more, so much more than just this, but he couldn't hold off any longer. 

Tony came with a hoarse cry, his length still in Vision's mouth. Vision let up on him slightly so that he could allow his mouth to fill with Tony's come. 

Tony gaped at him, watching dazed as Vision released Tony from his mouth and swallowed every bit of fluid down in one try. 

It was definitely the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Yet, Tony was very, very disappointed. 

It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy it. He most certainly did. But he had asked for more; he had wanted Vision in the most intimate way possible. Yet Vision was holding out on him, as if Tony wasn't yet ready for such an experience. 

He tried not to let it show in any way; he even tried to not think about how upset he was over not getting exactly what he wanted. Vision had made him feel amazing, so he should be grateful instead of feeling like pouting. 

But Vision was not easy to fool. He slid back up Tony's body in an instant, gazing into Tony's tired, hurt eyes. 

"Anthony, darling, if you think I am done with you so soon, you are sorely mistaken," he said, a slight frown forming on his face. "I absolutely intend to give you what you want. I was under the assumption that 'foreplay' is an important part of sexual intercourse. I do not want to rush this. I wish to make you feel good so that you come out of this feeling loved and wanted and safe." 

Tony made a small noise in the back of his throat. 

"Of course I... I do feel all of those things," he said, slightly offended. "You already make me feel all of those things. I just wasn't expecting to last as long as a fifteen year old boy, is all. Kind of embarrassing. I was hoping to hold off until you were...you know." Tony trailed off, suddenly unable to voice his feelings. He was frustrated. The craving to feel Vision in that way felt like a wildfire in his chest. 

Vision smiled softly, brushing the hair that was plastered to Tony's forehead from sweat to the side. 

"Then let's continue, yes?" 

Tony barely had time to breathe before Vision's mouth was once again on his. He felt Vision's hand slide down to his spent cock and wrap around it, giving it a few languid pumps. Tony's eyes widened, his back arching from how sensitive he was. Vision took Tony's bottom lip into his mouth, gently worrying it between his teeth. Tony moaned, bringing a hand down to Vision's perfect ass and giving it a not-so-gentle squeeze. 

Vision let go of Tony's lip so he could inhale sharply, his gorgeous eyes locking onto Tony's half lidded ones. Tony tried to look as innocent as possible while giving his ass another rough squeeze. Vision's mouth quirked into a small smile before letting go of Tony's cock. He brought his hand up to Tony's mouth, offering him three red fingers. Tony took them into his mouth, sucking lazily on them. Vision's eyes fluttered, irises whirling. He allowed Tony to coat them with saliva for a few more moments before gently pulling his hand back and letting it trail down Tony's body, over his cock and farther back.

Tony's body immediately fell slack. 

He whimpered, completely pliant as Vision circled his hole with his index finger. It had been so long since anyone had done this to him. He shivered, mouth falling open as Vision gently began to push his saliva covered finger into Tony. 

Vision's lips parted as he slowly worked his finger into Tony. 

"I wish you could see this," he murmured, eyes flickering between Tony's eyes and his wet opening. "You are truly the most beautiful being I have ever known to exist. I am eager to know what you feel like when you are wrapped around me, tight as a vice." 

Tony moaned as another finger entered him, stretching him uncomfortably. Yet, the burn was addicting. He spread his legs wider as Vision began pumping his wet fingers in and out of Tony. Tony could feel himself getting hard again. 

Vision continued to work his hole with only two fingers, making Tony shift and wiggle, trying to sneakily get more inside of himself. 

The red being's eyes narrowed. 

"I refuse to injure you. You will get more when I deem you ready," he quietly reprimanded, and Tony felt himself get even harder at the commanding tone in Vision's voice. God, how sexy. 

"Am I making myself clear, Anthony?" 

Tony, panting, turned his head to side, nodding slightly. Yes, yes. He got it. Sit back and enjoy the ride. The careful, cautious ride. 

Vision pulled his fingers out. 

Tony's head immediately turned at the loss, his eyes finding Vision's. He gave him a questioning look. 

"What? What did I do?" Tony asked, actually very confused. 

Vision pushed Tony's up further on the bed and gave him an exasperated look. 

"Since you clearly are impatient, I suppose you will have to do without a third finger. After all, you do enjoy the burn, don't you? You don't want me to stretch you out with my fingers too much; you want me to make you feel that sweet ache for hours to come and know that I'm the one that made you feel it."

Tony whined quietly and nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed and ridiculously turned on. 

Vision hummed and gave Tony a quick kiss. He was so calm, so unruffled by their doings. The only way Tony knew he was turned on was by the not so subtle weight of Vision's cock against his thigh. Vision was impossibly hard, the dark red flushing a deep purple from the strain. 

Tony wanted to wrap his mouth around it and watch Vision's reaction, but Vision just smiled at the image and brought a cupped hand back to Tony's mouth. 

"Spit," he ordered softly. 

Tony obeyed, his saliva pooling in the red hand until Vision deemed it enough to continue. 

Vision coated his length with Tony's spit and gave Tony a questioning glance. Was he ready? 

Tony, chest already heaving, nodded quickly. Yes, yes, yes. Please. 

Vision pressed in, meeting little resistance. He gasped at the feeling of Tony, who was doing his best to not clench around him until he was fully inside. 

"Mm, there you go, Anthony. Relax for me, let me in," Vision whispered, eyes spinning from pleasure. "Is this what you needed? Me, stretching you open?" 

Tony gasped at Vision's words and nodded erratically, thighs spreading wider to let Vision in more. He could feel his eyes watering from the burn, but it was the best kind of pain there was. He moaned when Vision slid all the way in, flush against Tony. 

Oh, he was massive. Tony could feel Vision pulsing inside of him, the tight heat wrapping around Vision perfectly, as if their bodies were made to fit together. Tony whimpered as Vision placed a searing kiss on his lips. 

The red being above him slowly began to move, and Tony wrapped his legs around Vision's hips, helping him get the best angle possible.

Vision's chest whirled, clearly appreciating the view below. He placed quick, gentle kisses on Tony's face while slowly fucking into him, making Tony whine from the friction of their bodies. 

It was too much, but it wasn't enough. Tony thrashed under Vision, trying to speed it up or get away or combust from the painful pleasure, he didn't know. The emotions were so strong that Tony's chest felt ready to burst. He was panting, whining softly, but Vision kept the same slow, gentle pace. 

Vision licked a hot stripe up Tony's neck before whispering into his ear. 

"If you do not stop, I will have to restrain you." 

Tony's eyes fluttered at how sexy and low Vision's voice had gotten. He tried to will himself to stop moving and just let Vision do as he pleased, but his body wasn't having it. He couldn't help twisting and trying to force Vision's hips faster with his calves. 

Vision growled at Tony's impatience. Quickly, he grabbed both of Tony's hands, pinning them over his head and increasing the density so that there was no way Tony could get free. Tony whined as Vision's other hand pushed Tony's legs away from Vision's hips. He placed his hand behind Tony's left knee, shoving the leg up and leaving him obscenely exposed. 

And completely helpless. 

Tony gave Vision a sad excuse for a glare, considering his eyes were glazed over and he was shaking like a leaf. 

"Ask and you shall receive," Vision purred, his whirling eyes sparkling at the sight before him. Tony looked absolutely edible. He was glistening with sweat, and his chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. 

Tony screwed his eyes shut. Words were always difficult around Vision, especially in this situation. 

"I can't... can't take it. Please, I - please go faster," he begged, trying in vain to break out of Vision's hold. 

A sharp thrust had Tony crying out, throwing his head back from how Vision seemed to slide even deeper inside of him. 

"Relax, Anthony," Vision said, his voice not changing at all as be began quickening his pace, driving into Tony fast and hard. 

Tony's back arched and sobbed as Vision hit his prostate. He felt like he was being torn apart by pleasure. Vision's rough skin was grinding against his, and his lips were latched onto Tony's neck, sucking a deep purple mark onto his skin. Tony's eyes rolled into his head as he thought of how Vision was marking him, claiming him. Vision hummed against his neck, letting Tony know that was exactly what we was doing. 

Vision's thrusts were perfectly timed; just as Tony finally thought he was able to breathe through the intense pleasure, Vision would hammer into him at a different angle, causing Tony to cry out and lose his sense of self all over again. 

Vision finally released his mouth from Tony's neck and then he was in Tony's face, eyes darting around as if taking in the sight before him and committing it to memory. 

Tony was flushed pink, his cock trapped between their moving bodies. He was panting heavily, and his eyes were half lidded, unable to stay all the open due to the overwhelming pleasure. Vision's lips pulled into a small smile and Tony whimpered, tilting his head back, asking, pleading for release. 

The red being hushed him with his own lips, his abrasive tongue sliding into Tony's mouth with such ease that Tony wondered how on earth he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Tony moaned around Vision's hot tongue, trembling harder as Vision fucked him even faster. Tony could feel himself getting closer and closer. 

Vision pulled back from the kiss, and Tony could see the unbridled emotion in his eyes. 

He looked down at Tony, who was panting so hard he thought he might hyperventilate. Vision's eyes were wet as he released Tony's hands from his hold. Tony gasped at the sudden freedom of moment, running his hands across Vision's shoulders and down his arms, caressing him as he fucked Tony impossibly fast and hard. 

Tony looked up at Vision, letting the adoration for him show on his face. This being was incredible. He already knew Tony inside and out, and he was willing to do absolutely anything in order for Tony to feel comforted. 

Tony ground his teeth together as Vision hit his prostate yet again, and leant up to capture Vision's mouth with his own. He squeezed his muscles around Vision's cock, increasing the friction and making himself shake even harder. Vision hummed into his mouth, his hand finding Tony's hard cock between them and stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

Tony cried into Vision's mouth, his body jolting with every thrust. He was losing it, losing it, and Vision broke their kiss so he could whisper against Tony's swollen, red lips. 

"Come, Anthony." 

Tony choked on his own scream as he came, fluid splashing onto his stomach and Vision's chest. His eyes closed tightly as Vision gently fucked him through his mind blowing orgasm. He was sensitive, so, so sensitive, but it felt sinfully good at the same time. He gasped for air, his entire body still trembling. 

Vision gently slid out of him, and quickly went to work. He rolled off of Tony and grabbed the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. He placed himself propped up against the bed's pillows and ever so gently pulled Tony on top of him, Tony's head resting on Vision's chest. He spread the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Tony's shaking body, willing him to calm. 

Vision let his hand card through Tony's hair, staying silent except for the soothing whirl of his chest. Tony focused on it as he sucked air into his lungs. He was overwhelmed with emotion. He could feel the love radiating off of Vision, and he pressed his face into his chest, shuddering. This being loved him. He gave him exactly what he needed and now was cuddling him like he was a lost puppy. 

Tony loved him, too. 

The whirling cut off. 

Tony's eyes snapped to Vision's, concerned. 

Vision was gaping at him, as if he was the most precious thing on the planet. His eyes were still misty, and Tony realized that earlier he had been crying with his love for Tony. He gently propped himself up more against Vision, wincing as his body protested with pain. Vision's watering eyes searched his, and Tony gave him the widest smile he had allowed in months. 

Vision suddenly laughed, throwing his head back in absolute awe of Tony. He loved him, he did. 

Tony laid his head on Vision's shoulder, and the red being's grip tightened around him, holding him steady. The shaking was gone, and Tony felt drained. 

He had never felt better, though. He could feel the love surrounding him, and he was being held for the third time by the most wonderful, beautiful creature that was definitely not Jarvis. 

But Tony was more than okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think? It's my first time writing this stuff, and I think you can definitely tell. 
> 
> I'm way too obsessed with this pairing.


End file.
